Amour et Haine
by kikoohello
Summary: Quand deux garçons se rendent compte des erreurs du passé et veulent les réparer... Slash light
1. La première lettre

**Ma première fanfic, elle comptera trois chapitres je pense**

**Ceci est une histoire à propos d'une relation entre deux hommes, ceux que cela dérange, votre meilleure amie elle est en haut à droite, rouge et en forme de croix... **** (PAS DE LEMON)**

_Quand deux garçons se rendent compte des erreurs du passé et essaient de les changer...._

* * *

Amour et Haine

Harry,

As-tu déjà ressenti cette douleur ? As-tu eu l'impression que ton cœur se brisait, que ton âme se déchirait ?

Je t'ai aimé. C'est vrai, je l'avoue. Et c'est toujours le cas aujourd'hui. C'est pour cela, à cause de cela que j'ai l'impression d'être déjà mort.

Te souviens-tu de notre première année ? Notre première rencontre ? Pour moi, c'est aussi clair que si cela se serait passé hier. Je t'avais tendu la main, mais tu l'avais refusée, avec mon amitié. Tu avais préféré ce Ronald Weasley. Ce traître à son sang, comme disait Père.

Durant ces six ans, nous nous sommes envoyés piques sur piques. Insultes sur insultes. Mon désir de te battre, bien qu'amorcé pas Père, devenait de plus en plus ardent, de plus en plus brûlant.

Je ne sais plus qui a dit que la Haine était proche de l'Amour, mais il avait raison. Il **A** raison. Seulement, j'étais trop bête à l'époque, trop aveuglé pas les préceptes de Père pour m'en rendre compte. Ces pincements au cœur, ces frissons que je ressentais lorsque je t'insultais, lorsque je te frappais, je les mettais sur le compte du plaisir de te faire souffrir. Après tout, tu étais mon inverse. Mon ennemi. Tu étais dans le camp adverse. Ma Némésis-

Et puis vint cette sixième année. La mort de Dumbledore. J'étais là, bien sûr. C'était même moi qui devais en être la cause. Ou l'auteur. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus.

Mais j'ai hésité. Je ne l'ai pas fait et c'est un autre qui s'en est chargé. Tu as certainement cru que c'était de la peur, de la lâcheté.

Tu sais Harry, un Malefoy n'a jamais peur. Il n'est jamais lâche. Car un Malefoy n'a pas le droit de ressentir les émotions. Mais alors, est-ce que cela veut dire que je ne suis pas un Malefoy ? Parce que j'en suis sûr maintenant : ce que j'ai ressenti en quittant le château pour aller vers le Lord Noir, c'était de l'amour. Je sais, cela paraitra certainement aberrant à tes yeux, mais je l'ai fait par amour. J'ai joué à l'espion pour l'Ordre. Personne n'était, ou plutôt personne n'est au courant. J'ai joué, et j'ai perdu. Mais toi, tu as gagné. Tu as triomphé du Lord Noir. Et maintenant je me retrouve à Azkaban. Mais je ne t'en veux pas, car tu as fait ce qu'il fallait faire.

Père et Mère sont morts. Il ne reste que peu de Mangemorts encore en vie, et la plupart sont aussi à Azkaban. Pour moi, je ne me fait aucune illusion. Bien que je n'aie pas la Marque, c'est le Baisaer du Détraqueur qui m'attend. Parce que personne n'est au courant. Et c'est bien mieux ainsi.

Mes sentiments à ton égard n'ont jamais changé. Amour et Haine sont toujours étritement liés. Même si le premier à pris le pas sur l'autre depuis longtemps. Même si tu en aimes une autre. Tout simplement parce que je suis un Malefoy, imbu de lui-même et fier de sa personne.

Tout simplement parce que je t'aime, Harry.

Draco Malefoy

Prison d'Azkaban

Quartier de haute sécurité, Couloir de la Mort

* * *

**Un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé?**


	2. La réponse

**Voici le chapitre deux de Amour et Haine**

Résumé:_ Draco a envoyé une lettre à Harry, quelle sera la réponse de celui-ci?_

* * *

Amour et Haine

Draco,

La douleur dont tu parles, je la subi chaque jour, chaque nuit. L'impression que je suis mort, que l'on m'a arraché le cœur, je l'ai. Toujours, n'importe où que j'aille. Et cela me fait mal.

Toutes ces morts inutiles, cette souffrance. Je ne sais pas si tu étais sur le champ de bataille, Draco. Moi je l'ai vu. Et j'ai vu la souffrance, je l'ai ressentie dans toute mon âme, dans mon corps. Mais je l'ai fait subir à d'autres. Et cela me fait encore plus mal.

Evidemment que je me souviens de notre première rencontre et du fait d'avoir refusé ta main et du même coup ton amitié. Mais comprend-moi : Ron est la première personne à m'avoir tendu sa main, à m'avoir accepté pour ce que je suis et non pas pour ce que je représente. C'est aussi le premier ami que je ne me sois jamais fait. Et toi, tu arrives et l'insultes ? Ma réaction était normale, tu ne crois pas ?

La Haine, proche de l'Amour ? Je ne pense pas. Pour nous ce serait plus juste de dire que la Haine attire l'Amour. Qu'elle l'attise. Car moi aussi, je pense avoir été stupide à l'époque. J'aurai dû te dire mes envies, t'expliquer mes sentiments, comme Hermione me l'avait conseillé. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait, de peur que tu m'évites, que tu sois dégoûté de moi. Et alors je me raccrochais à nos disputes, les seuls moments où je semblais exister pour toi.

C'est vrai que lorsque Dumbledore est mort, je t'en ai voulu. Lorsque je t'ai vu pointer ta baguette sur lui, cela m'a fait mal. Mais tu as hésité, et tu es parti. Pfuitt, disparu de la circulation.

Je savais que l'Ordre avait des espions au sein même des troupes de Voldemort et que tu avais rejoint ses rangs, mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu fasses partie des alliés espions, toi le bras droite du Mage Noir.

Mais je te crois. Et j'ai décidé de t'aider. Je vais te sortir de cette prison. Parce que nous sommes contraires. Et que les opposés s'attirent et existent grâce à l'autre. Que serait le noir sans le blanc ? La nuit sans le jour ? Le Bien sans le Mal ? Et moi, que serais-je sans toi, Malefoy ?

Parce que s'il y a bien une chose dont je sois sûr, c'est que je t'aime.

Harry Potter

Chambre du Chevalier 12

Square Grimmaur

* * *

**Une petite Review?**


	3. Le résultat

**

* * *

**

voici le dernier chapitre de cette fic, qui finalement est très courte....

**Bonne lecture ^^**

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling est la détentrice des deux personnes dont il est question... Ne m'appartient que l'idée du script**

* * *

Amour et Haine

_7 ans plus tard__, article de la Gazette du sorcier_

**Harry Potter retrouvé !**

Cela fait sept ans, jour pour jour, qu'Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy avaient disparu. Suite à une rumeur circulant dans le Nord-Pas-de-Calais, en France, j'ai mené mon enquête. Et j'ai retrouvé la trace de Celui-qui-a-vaincu !

En effet, il y a dans une forêt française une petite construction en marbre et en bois, entouré de Noisetiers et de Cerisiers Immortels. Tout le monde se souvient comment le Survivant avait défrayé la chronique en aidant le plus grand repris de justice, le Mangemort notoire, bras droite de Celui-dont-le-nom-ne-doit-pas-être-prononcé à s'évader de la plus grande prison sorcière, j'ai nommé Azkaban. Et bien il semblerait qu'ils entretenaient une relation plus qu'amicale. En effet, ce que votre dévouée reportrice a trouvé dans cette construction est plus qu'étonnant : deux pierres ovales, plantées à la verticale, une en émeraude pure et l'autre en marbre blanc striée de veinures argentées. Et inscrit sur chacune d'elles : A la Haine et l'Amour de ma vie, ton Draco/Harry.

Rita Skeeter

Reportrice de choc

* * *

_Merci beaucoup à _**Quebecoise **_pour tes reviews^^_


End file.
